


The Plot of This Story is Sex

by sunnysidedown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/pseuds/sunnysidedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plot of This Story is Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a experiment really to see if I can write smut. Warning: minimal proofreading. Test start.

“Naruto.”

“What Sasuke?” Naruto looked up from his laptop screen.

“Let’s fuck.” Sasuke bluntly stated.

“What?” Naruto asked surprised. He must have been hearing things. Sasuke was never this straightforward.

“You heard me.”

A few moments later had Naruto and Sasuke kneeling on Sasuke’s queen bed face to face, fully clothed. They stared at each other. Sasuke licked his lips and Naruto mimicked him. His lips shined in the light from the saliva. Almost as if they were pushed by some unknown force, both men leaned forward fast, too fast, to smash their lips together…only for their lips to slip against each other and their foreheads to collide with a audible crack.

“You fucking moron,” Sasuke wheeled back, hand on head. “Why do you have such a hard head?”

“I could ask the same thing asshole,” Naruto replied from his tipped over position, holding his head in his hands. “Okay whatever, let’s try that again.” Naruto slowly got back up into his kneeling position. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other warily before slowly leaning forward in sync and pressing their lips together.

It was soft. Nothing too heated. They learned their lesson. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and Naruto hooked his arms under Sasuke’s armpits so his hands rested on Sasuke’s upper back. They just kissed. Small pecks, little smiles, crinkled eyes.

It stayed like that until Naruto’s knees began to burn from sitting on them for so long. He pushed Sasuke a little and Sasuke complied, pulling Naruto back so that Sasuke was on his back arms still around Naruto’s neck, and Naruto was on his elbows and knees hovering over him. The kiss deepened. Sasuke darted his tongue out to lick Naruto’s lips and Naruto opened his mouth meeting Sasuke’s tongue halfway in the space where their lips connected.

Sasuke shifted a hand from around Naruto’s neck to begin pulling on Naruto’s shirt. Naruto got the message. He broke the kiss and sat up tugging off his shirt and tossing it to the side, Sasuke’s shirt followed soon after. Naruto leaned down again and gave Sasuke a light peck on the lips before trailing down his neck. He rested his head on Sasuke’s chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. Sasuke moved his hand to run his fingers through Naruto’s hair. They stayed there for a few peaceful moments, enjoying the contact, the other’s body heat, and the silence. After a while Naruto licked Sasuke’s chest and blew on his trail of saliva. Sasuke’s shoulders tensed, his fingers clutched Naruto’s hair, his toes curled, goose bumps rose on his skin from the acute change in temperature in a sensitive area. His hips unconsciously lifted and a light moan escaped his lips as his half hard penis rubbed just above Naruto’s hip.

“Naruto…”

“Sasuke…” Naruto murmured as he slowly trailed his tongue to Sasuke’s left nipple. He licked around it before tugging it softly with his teeth. Sasuke moaned again. When Naruto seemed to be satisfied, he moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

Eventually Sasuke grew impatient. He pushed softly on Naruto’s shoulder in a small warning before flipping their positions. He reconnected their mouths and ground his hips down lightly against Naruto’s. This elicited a loud groan from Naruto that started deep in his chest and vibrated up his throat and out his mouth. Sasuke smirked and did it again.

Since Sasuke was using his arms to hold himself up over Naruto, Naruto took it upon himself to loosen the drawstrings of Sasuke’s grey sweatpants before tugging in the general direction of off. Their kiss broke again as they removed their pants and underwear. The fabric joined their discarded shirts on the floor.

Before Sasuke got back in his position above Naruto, he grabbed the small bottle of lube and the condom that were placed on the desk by the bed earlier. He popped the lube open and squeezed some on his hand. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto’s penis and gave it a few steady pumps. Naruto’s eyes glazed over in pleasure and his hips twitched up with each pump of Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke moved down Naruto’s body so that his face was in front of Naruto’s penis. He moved his hand down Naruto’s penis, fondled his balls for a moment, and circled a lubed finger around Naruto’s asshole.

“Wait bastard,” Naruto frowned as his pushed Sasuke’s head up to meet his eyes. “I wanted to top this time.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in challenge as he circled Naruto’s asshole again.

“Rock, paper, scissors.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but brought his hand up in a ready fist. He smirked when Naruto threw scissors and he threw rock.

“Best two out of three!” Naruto began to call but ended up hissing as Sasuke plunged a finger in.

“Too late.”

“Fuck you, Sasuke.”

“Next round, Naruto.”

That seemed to please Naruto enough as he relaxed around Sasuke’s finger. He also grabbed one of their pillows to prop himself up a little, for comfort and for a better vantage point.

Sasuke set to work preparing Naruto. He wiggled his finger around before adding a little more lube and a second finger. It’s not long before Sasuke found the area by Naruto’s prostate. He was alerted when Naruto took in a sharp breath, his hips jerked, his hands clutched at the sheets, and precum began to bead at the tip of his penis.

“Sasuke…” Naruto panted. “I’m good.”

Sasuke nodded and removed his hand. He used his clean hand and his teeth to rip open the condom package. He gave his penis a few pumps before he rolled it on. Naruto hooked a leg around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him closer in impatience. Sasuke, not one to make Naruto wait, lined himself up and pushed into Naruto slowly. Naruto’s and Sasuke’s groans mixed in the air. Once he was all the way in, Sasuke paused and waited as Naruto adjusted around him. He locked eyes with Naruto and Naruto grinned up at him in confirmation. Sasuke leaned forward and covered Naruto’s grin with his lips as he slowly pulled back out. Naruto’s arms snaked around Sasuke’s neck and his fingers grabbed at his hair, anchoring himself down as Sasuke pushed back in.

Sasuke steadily quickened his pace until his hips were moving as fast as he could make them go. Naruto moved his hips, matching his pace with practiced ease. One of Sasuke’s hands crept between their bodies to grab Naruto’s penis and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

It’s not long until Naruto’s hands tightened in Sasuke’s hair and Naruto broke the kiss in a gasp as he orgasmed. Sasuke’s hips continued to move at their fast pace, but it’s sooner rather than later that he faltered as he orgasmed too.

Sasuke pulled out and fell to the side of Naruto. Naruto scooted a little closer to rest his head in the crook of Sasuke’s neck. They lie there trying to catch their breath. The air was filled with the sound and smell of the aftermath of their activities.

It’s Naruto’s voice that eventually broke the comfortable silence. “Sooo, about round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion to this experiment, I would have to say that the answer is negative. I cannot write smut. Every other sentence I had to stop and laugh because I am five. End test.  
> Thank you for participating in this scientific study.


End file.
